Going nuclear
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: The prank war between Morgan and Reid isn't over yet, and Reid decides to strike once more!


Disclaimer- Criminal Minds is not mine, no matter how much I wish it is!

* * *

><p>"And you're sure everything's set?" Reid asked, leaning over Garcia's shoulder as he stared at the computer screen. He couldn't supress his grin. Morgan had yet to make his move on him in their little prank war, but Reid was bored, because this was the most intresting thing to happen in a while. So he decided he'd make the next move, and if Morgan still didn't make a move, he would glady take it as a hint that he had won this battle.<p>

"It's sad that you doubt my Goddess abilities." Garcia answered, clicking away on her keyboard. She too, was smiling. She had told herself not to get involved in this war, but when Reid had come to her with a request, she couldn't resist.

"Where did you get this photo, anyway?" Garcia asked, looking back to the photo that the whole team would be seeing the next time they met at the round table for a briefing. Reid smirked.

"I was innocently digging through his desk, and I happened to come upon it." he explained, and Garcia whistled.

"Wow, you are capital E.V.I.L, evil. Remind me to never piss you off."

The compliment boosted his confidence. At first, he had been hesitant to use the picture, but he had to get back at Morgan for giving out his phone number.

"Thanks for helping Garcia." Reid said, and she nodded, watching as the genius left the room. She hoped that this would contiue on for a little longer, it sure would make life in the office a little more intresting.

*(*)

The next briefing was the very next day, and the team all gathered together and sat down. Garcia briefed them on the case, and they listened like they always did, throwing out theries. As they were, Garcia met Reid's eyes. He gave her a questioning look, and she nodded slightly, everything was set.

As the rest of the team stood up, getting ready to board the jet, Garcia called them back.

"One more thing, supreme crime-fighters of the galaxy."

They turned back, waiting for her.

"What is it?" JJ asked, noticing that Reid hadn't moved from his chair at the table. So whatever it was, Reid knew, and judging by his growing smirk, he was the ringleader this little plot. She sighed internally, hoping it wouldn't be anything too, though she doubted it. It was Reid after all, and while she loved him, she couldn't deny that he wasn't exactly the most threating presence around.

"This last picture was brought to you by the letter R, for revenge." Garcia continued, and Reid smiled up at her admiringly. That was a clever little bit to add in.

Garcia clicked to the next picture.

"What the-?" Rossi said, confused by whatever he was staring at. He looked towards Hotch, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Why couldn't his agents ever act their age? Though even he had to admit, it was hard not to be shocked, and he glanced back up at the picture.

"M-Morgan...is that you?" Emily asked, then burst into laughter as she stared at her now red teammate. Next to her, JJ was trying hard to surpress her giggles, but she couldn't, and she and Emily grabbed onto each other, trying to keep the other from falling down in laughter.

Morgan's mouth had dropped in shock, and his face was redder then he'd ever remembered it being in his whole entire life. How had that picture gotten up there? He had it locked securly away in his desk, so no one could ever use it against him!

The picture in question, was in fact one of a younger Derek Morgan, perhaps eight or nine. He was wearing a bright pink dress, with matching gloves and tiara, complete with high heels. His sisters had forced him to play dress up with them; it had been the worst day of his young life.

"Why are you a- a princess?" Emily sputtered out, and Morgan looked toward Garcia questioningly, wondering what he ever could have done to make so mad.

"Hey, don't look at me Chocolate Thunder." she said, holding her arms up. "I'm just the helper."

"Then who-?" Morgan started, then stopped. His eyes snapped to the young man still sitting at the table, blazing.

Reid was laughing hard, trying to wipe away tears in eyes, but one look at Morgan's blazing fury let him know he was fucked.

"Reid, you did this?" Rossi asked, but Reid didn't get the chance to answer, because Morgan rounded around the round table, heading for the young genius.

"Why you little-" he snarled, and Reid jumped from his chair, pushing it towards Morgan, heart pounding in a mixture of fear and adrenaline.

"It wasn't me!" he tried lieing, but it was a easy lie to read, and the slight chuckle in his voice gave him away anyway. Morgan pushed to chair away, and it crashed to the ground.

"Get over here!" Morgan ordered, continuing towards him, eyes red with anger. Sensing no other options, Reid darted away, pushing through his teammates as the older man chashed after him.

Reid darted behind Hotch, putting the section chief between him and his angry teammate.

Morgan growled lowly, debating what to do. Did he try to get around Hotch, so he could wring Reid's skinny little neck? Before he had time to consider, Hotch put his hands up.

"Enough!" he ordered, and the laughter ceased.

"Morgan, leave Reid alone, we don't have time for this." he said, and the other man grumbled under his breath, not pleased in the slightest.

"And Reid," Hotch said, turning seriously to the man still hiding behind him. "I don't like you turning these briefing sections into a joke. If your going to do things like this, do it out there." he said sternly, pointing to the bullpen. Reid shrunk under his stern gaze, feeling like a scolded child.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again." he said, and Hotch looked at him for another second, nodded, and left the room. Rossi followed after, shaking his head. Kids these days. Still, his mouth twitched upward as he thought of the usually macho Morgan, dressed in frilly pink clothes.

The rest of the team started filing out, and Reid dashed after Hotch, not wanting to be left alone with Morgan, and knowing he'd be safest with his angry boss.

As he passed Reid on the jet, who was still sitting as close to Hotch as he could get, Morgan whispered, "You asked for it. It's on. Prepare, for war."

* * *

><p>Mwahaha, I had to do it. I'm thinking of making it a story, ya know, Morgan vs Reid prank war kind of thing. What do you think? Please review, and I'll see you again in the future!<p> 


End file.
